


Upside Down

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry climbed up the door and opened his stairs, said his pyjamas and put on his prayers... DMHP, oneshot, fluff 2 new stanzas added to original poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters... or do I? They are the work of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit, but to entertain you.
> 
> Stanza 1 is the original poem. Stanza 2 and 3 were based off a continuation, but I changed it for the most part in the hopes that it would suit HP-verse.

Harry climbed up the door and opened his stairs,  
Said his pyjamas and put on his prayers,  
He turned off the bed and crawled into the light,  
All because Draco kissed him goodnight.

The next morning, Harry woke up and scrambled his jeans  
Cooked some TV and watched his baked beans  
He buttered his juice and drank down his toast  
All because Draco sat too close.

Later that evening, Harry felt normal again  
He picked up his wand and polished his friend  
He called from his pet owl and fed treats to his phone  
All because Draco said, "Honey, I'm home!"


End file.
